Icha Icha Paradise: The Jinchuuriki and the Geek Goddess
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto is badly hurt after the war with Obito and Madara and Karin decides to use her heal bite to heal him. But what happens when Karin can't get enough of Naruto biting her. Naruto/Karin. For Aloasa. Please R&R.


Hey everybody DarkChild316 here back with another installment of my debut series _**Icha Icha Paradise**_. This installment sees Naruto paired up with the sexiest geek in all of Japanese anime Karin. This story is dedicated to my fanfiction friend aloasa.

Summary: Naruto is badly hurt after the war with Obito and Madara and Karin decides to use her heal bite to heal him. But what happens when Karin can't get enough of Naruto biting her.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Naruto, or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze lay in bed at his home in the Hokage mansion in terrible pain clutching his abdomen and continuously spitting up blood.

It was midnight in Konoha and it had been a full week since Naruto had killed Madara and Obito with the help of a redeemed Sasuke who had joined Naruto after learning the truth from his brother Itachi and the four previous Hokage.

However saving the world came with a price. Just before dying, Obito had activated a jutsu with his Sharingan that stopped Naruto from having any access to Kurama's healing powers in an attempt to have Naruto die along with him. Now Naruto had six broken ribs, a bruised sternum, and severe internal bleeding.

Sitting alongside Naruto's bed with a look of sympathy on her face was a young woman who looked to be around Naruto's age. She had long red hair that looked straight and neat on one side, and messy and unkempt on the other. She wore a lavender zip-up top, black shorts, black stockings and knee high boots. Her name was Karin.

Karin had been with Naruto since he had saved her from being killed by Sasuke just before the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. It was not long after that that Karin realized that she had developed genuine feelings for Naruto. Feelings that exceeded the emotions she once had for Sasuke.

Soon afterwards she requested to become a shinobi of Konoha to be able to be with Naruto, and after some convincing by Naruto who also had feelings for the redhead, Karin was allowed to join Konohakagure by lady Tsunade effectively defecting from Taka and Akatsuki.

Back in present time, Karin looks at Naruto with a look of despair on her face, wishing there was a way she could help Naruto heal. But wait, there was a way to help him, she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before.

"Naruto-Kun, I think I have a way I can help you heal very quickly." said Karin.

"With how much pain I'm in right now any kind of remedy would be good, let's hear it." Naruto responded.

"Well remember how I healed your friend Sasuke after he had been mortally wounded after his fight with Killer Bee?" asked Karin.

"Yeah, you let him bite you, and somehow that managed to heal him." answered Naruto.

"Well that's my idea, I was thinking about using my heal bite to heal your injuries." said Karin.

"Gee that's nice, but doesn't that leave marks on you as well." asked Naruto only to be silenced by Karin who pressed her lips softly to his.

"Oh don't worry about that. Thanks to your friend Sakura, I can use my heal bite without it scarring up my body." said Karin.

"Alright Karin-Chan, let's do it" said Naruto

"Okay then, let's begin." said Karin who then began to unzip and take off her lavender top exposing a lavender bra that barely contained her sizable and perky breasts that Naruto immediately blushed at seeing.

Karin laughed at his shyness and moved her long red hair aside in order to allow him easy access to her smooth and supple neck. Naruto hesitated to bite her out of shyness, and Karin sensing his uneasiness knew what was wrong with him.

"It's alright Naruto, I'm not going to hurt you if you bite me." Karin coaxed making Naruto smile.

"Thanks Karin-Chan that's just what I needed." said Naruto who then gently bit Karin on the nape of her neck.

The moment his teeth bit into Karin's neck he could feel Karin's heal bite begin to take effect. His ribs began to mend themselves, he could feel the bruising in his sternum begin to fade, and the blood in his abdomen began to dissolve.

Soon Naruto was completely healed, however, despite this he continued to nibble away at the warm, smooth skin of Karin's neck. Surprisingly, this didn't bother Karin one bit as the feeling of Naruto's teeth on her neck made Karin moan out of carnal pleasure.

Finally Karin couldn't take it anymore as she framed Naruto's face and brought his face up to hers. Naruto wondered what was wrong until Karin pressed her lips to his in a heated and lust-filled kiss.

Naruto returned the kiss with even greater passion now understanding what was going on and his personality mirrored hers as the feel of Karin's smooth and supple skin was too much for him to contain himself.

Naruto made Karin lay down on her back as they continued to make out. Karin then began grinding her hips against Naruto's crotch and this gave his erection all the more reason to stiffen and grow.

The pair soon broke the kiss and Naruto reached behind Karin's back and unclipped her bra, Karin then let her bra fall off of her to the floor fully exposing her sizable and perky breasts that Naruto was amazed at seeing.

Karin mentally laughed to herself at the astonished look on his face as she went to remove her shorts, but Naruto stopped her and removed them for her along with her panties and her stockings and boots leaving the redhead completely exposed.

Suddenly Naruto quickly stripped off his clothes leaving him in his natural form. The sight of Naruto perfectly sculpted body made Karin's eyes glaze over in a dreamy haze.

Then Naruto was on top of her kissing her face and breasts. He took one of her firm nipples into his mouth and Karin arched her back in order to give her boyfriend all she had to offer.

Naruto's tongue danced over the desirable orbs of flesh and Karin held his face close to her chest and her womanhood began to become heavily aroused from her blonde lovers teasing.

Naruto soon began trailing kisses down her slim, toned stomach all the way down to her womanhood where he planted a kiss on her lower lips. Then he started trailing his tongue around her clit before entering his tongue deep into her sex.

Karin moaned at how warm her boyfriend's tongue felt inside her. He then took it a step further by inserting his right index and middle finger into her and began fingering her warmth while circling his tongue inside her.

Naruto continued to lick and prod at Karin's pussy causing a hot blush to appear on Karin's face. Naruto then used his left hand to grip Karin's desirable ass and brought her closer to him and it paid off as now Karin felt the full effect of the blonde's teasing.

Karin moaned loudly and felt herself getting ready to come to her release. Knowing this she began playing with and teasing her breasts, while Naruto pumped his fingers inside of her faster while working his tongue from side to side inside of her.

This eventually became too much for Karin as she finally came to her end and released her fluids onto his tongue where they were drank up by Naruto. Naruto then surprised Karin by kissing her full on the lips allowing her to taste herself.

Karin passionately returned the kiss and versed tongues with Naruto. They eventually broke the kiss and gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

"You sure taste awesome Karin-Chan" said Naruto

"And you sure know how to please a woman Naruto-Kun" replied Karin who then noticed Naruto's erection was at full strength and smirked.

"Well Naruto-Kun, I guess it's time for me to please you." said Karin. The next moment Naruto stood in front of the bed with Karin on her knees in front of him.

Karin gripped his stiff cock and began trailing her tongue on it, starting at the tip and working her way down to the base. She then trailed her tongue on both of his testicles and blew on them, making him shiver in delight.

Karin then opened her mouth and took Naruto's manhood as far down her throat as it would go, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. She then began to suck on his cock using her vocal chords to stimulate his cock.

The combined feeling of Karin's warm mouth and the vibrations of her throat made Naruto moan in pleasure, but just as Naruto felt himself getting close, Karin all of a sudden stopped.

Before Naruto could say anything or complain, Karin gripped her breasts and pressed her sizeable bust on Naruto's cock, causing his eyes to roll into his head giving him a look that made it seem as though he was in a trance.

Karin smirked at this as she began to stroke her breasts onto his manhood taking extra care to massage the veins of his cock with her erect nipples. She then placed her mouth back over the uncovered part of his cock and began sucking on it.

Karin continued her ministrations on Naruto's cock while once again using her vocal cords to stimulate him. The feeling of Karin's breasts and the vibrations of her throat finally became too much and he came to his release.

Karin swallowed all of his cum and freed his manhood from her breasts much to Naruto's disappointment, but that soon faded when Karin laid on her side and teasingly motioned for him to join her.

"I'm ready Naruto-Kun, come and get it." Karin seductively said while puckering her lips at him.

With that, Naruto got on his side behind Karin in a spoons position and held her right leg and slid himself inside of Karin, breaking through her barrier and taking her virginity in the process.

"Damn." groaned Naruto from how warm and tight she was on the inside while she did likewise from how big he was and from the temporary pain she felt from her broken barrier.

Naruto waited until she had gotten over the loss of her virginity, then he started pounding into her at an inhuman pace. This caused Karin to lose all control of herself as she started screaming in lustful pleasure.

Karin's screams were like music to his ears as Naruto continued to pound the life out of her. By now, Karin's entire body was shaking uncontrollably from the power and force of his thrusts.

Karin calmed herself down just enough to be able to turn her head and crush her lips to Naruto's. The couple's tongues began a heated duel as Naruto continued to vigorously pound into Karin.

Karin began to feel herself getting closer and closer to her release and by the way he was groaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close too. Knowing this she once again began squeezing and toying with her breasts to raise her arousal even further.

The combined efforts of her teasing and his pounding eventually paid off as her inner walls clamped down on him and released a torrent of semen into her.

Naruto pulled out of Karin and stroked her cheek affectionately, with her doing the same to him as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Fuck that was amazing." said Naruto.

"I completely agree." said Karin who looked to see that Naruto's erection hadn't withered at all and smirked at this.

"Oh Naruto-Kun." Karin seductively chimed at Naruto as she got on her hands and knees in front of him and shook her rear to entice him.

Naruto instantly got the message and got behind Karin and started teasing her by rubbing the head of his erection on her folds making her blush again.

He then gave Karin a good, sharp spank before he reentered her and began a new series of thrusts with the same vigor and relentlessness as before.

Karin whimpered in pleasure as her blonde lover vigorously pounded into her moist inner tunnels. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the bedroom as her ass repeatedly smacked his crotch.

Naruto reached forward and cupped Karin's swaying breasts and fondled them. Karin closed her eyes and moaned out of pure bliss and helped him grope her mounds, in effect making her insides wetter.

Karin's blush remained full on her face as Naruto continued to slam his cock into her womanhood. Naruto let out a husky growl from the combined feeling of her soft breasts in his hands and her tight wet innards that milked his cock with each movement of his hips.

Finally Karin's womanhood pulled on his manhood once again unleashing another tidal wave of semen into her body. Naruto pulled out of Karin and gathered her up into his arms.

"Hey Naruto-Kun." said Karin.

"Yeah Karin-Chan" replied Naruto.

"Think Fast." said Karin who then jumped onto Naruto and started kissing him and Naruto rolled his eyes at how she could be so sweet yet so tempting.

"You are one tough woman to please." Naruto said before Karin slid herself down onto his cock and Naruto began to thrust into slender form once again.

Naruto pounded into Karin with the same intensity as with the previous two times and Karin loudly moaned with full lust in her voice.

Naruto watched mesmerized as Karin's breasts heaved from his relentless pounding until he sat up and began to suck on her desirable mounds.

Karin breathed lustfully and her eyes glazed over from her lovers pounding and from his teasing of her breasts. Karin held his head to her chest encouraging him to continue.

Karin felt her a third orgasm building thrust by thrust, this one stronger than all of her previous ones. Naruto sensed this and began pounding into her even faster than before without decreasing his pace.

Eventually both Naruto and Karin came to the end of their rope as they came to their release simultaneously. Karin collapsed on top of Naruto and she raised her head to plant a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Hey Karin-Chan, you up for another round." asked Naruto making Karin smirk mischievously.

"You know it." Karin eagerly replied, and the two continued having nonstop sex until about four in the morning when they finally fell asleep into each other's arms covered in sweat and cum.

* * *

Well there you have it the third installment of my debut series _**Icha Icha Paradise**_. As stated above this story goes out to my friend aloasa who happens to be a fan of the Naruto/Karin pairing. Now the next time we'll see Karin will be in a three-way involving Naruto/Tayuya/Karin. As for Naruto, the next girl he'll be paired with will be Anko. This story should be my most entertaining one yet, as I'm going to have Anko tie up Naruto while he's asleep and then seduce and tease him into having sex with her. Well so long for now and don't forget to read and review.

STAY LOOSE!


End file.
